A Chilton Love
by A Slytherin in Ravenclaw disguise
Summary: NEW TITLE Tristin finally gets Rory to go with him to P.J. Harvey, but when they get there she meets his friends, mainly Logan. She decides to hang with Logan making Tristin jealous. When Logan and crew come to Chilton what will happen? ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. My story starts out when Tristin wants Rory to go with him to the P.J. Harvey concert. But, surprise Rory decides to say yes so that he might leave her alone, and her resistance is wearing thin. I know that the concert is supposed to be on a Monday but I'm making it on a Saturday so that it works better for my story. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. _

_I don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

"So I'm a little tired of this game," Tristin said as he fell into step next to Rory.

"What game?" she snapped, actually not understanding.

"Are you going to tell me where you live so I can pick you up? Or do I have to follow you home today?"

"What is going on in that sick little head of yours?"

"Come on Mare the concert is tomorrow." he reminded her.

"Well I hope you and that empty seat next to you have a lot of fun," she replied.

"You know you want to come, and I can totally cheer you up all night," he told her.

"Tristin I really don't want to go anywhere with you, you annoy me way too much."

"You know you love our playful banter Mary."

"And that, that just makes me not want to come even more E.T." she told him frustrated.

He grabbed her books out of her hands which caused her to stop abruptly. This was really getting out of hand, maybe if she just agreed he might leave her alone. The thought flitted through her mind, but she immediately shook it out. Then she looked up into he puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll come, but you have to promise to stop being a jerk, and leave me alone," she finally relented.

"Yes! Rory you will have so much fun, and I promise to do all that stuff you just told me to do," he told her, and then proceeded to grab her hand and drag her in the opposite direction.

"Tristin where are we going?" she demanded to know, and stopped their progress.

"I'm taking you out to my car, that way I can learn were your house is, and give you a ride home." he told her and pulled her along again.

"Fine but…" she couldn't think of any reason to resist.

_Love it? Hate it? Please push that pretty button and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_This will end up being a Rogan and definitely not a Trory_

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

When they arrived in Stars Hollow she led him directly to her house so that he wouldn't get lost for when he came back the next day. She got out of the car, but instead of him driving off he followed her, so she led the way into the house, and she dropped off her books in her room.

"Ooh, showing me your room already. What are we going to do in here?" he asked suggestively.

"Ahahahh, you promised not to be a jerk, and that qualifies as jerkish. And we aren't doing anything in my room, I am just dropping off my bag, then you can take me out for coffee." she told him.

"Fine, ruin my fun, where are we going for this coffee?" he wanted to know.

"**Luke's** it has the best coffee in the world, come on," she told him and grabbed his hand to lead him out the door.

He followed her as she walked around her town, and led him to a place that said **William's Hardware **above the door. "Rory, I don't think this is a place where we can get coffee," he told her confused.

She laughed at him, "No Tristin, the place used to be owned by Luke's dad and when he died Luke kept it the same except he changed it into a diner. Also he isn't really a people person, so I guess it works for him."

"Okay, well then let's go get some of the world's best coffee," he told her, and he held open the door, and she led the way in.

A cry of 'mini-me' was heard as they walked inside, and Rory responded with, "Mommy!" Tristin watched as a women who looked as if she could be Rory's sister, but in actuality was her mom enveloped her in a hug.

They started to speak really fast and about something that seemed to be nonsense, and then he heard the name that Rory had be calling him, 'E.T.' so he took that as his cue to enter the conversation.

"Hello beautiful, I see where Rory gets it from," he told her smugly.

"Oh I see what you mean Rory, he is quite egotistical, and totally deserving of the nickname we gave him." Lorelei stage whispered to her daughter conspiratorially.

"Nice to hear you're talking about me Mare, even though I thought you hated me," he responded with a smirk.

"So why have you brought E.T. to mommy? Please tell me you are going to be a normal teenager finally," she asked and led them to a table, where Luke filled a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Well he wants to take me to a P.J. Harvey concert tomorrow night, if that's okay," Rory told her timidly.

"Don't worry honey that is perfectly okay by me. I at least got to take you to your first concert. But we need to head home and get ready for dinner at Hitler's." and with that they left the dinner, and once they got home, Tristin got into his car, and drove off.

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to all my reviewers so far. _

another stars hollow freak  
photobooth romance  
finnlover  
Holy Cross Baby

iluvmattnchad  
sparxx27

_And yes this will be a Rogan but there will be a little bit of Trory action. So enjoy._

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

The next day Rory got up early and started in on her homework so that she wouldn't be stressing about it that night at the concert. She had no idea of what to wear but was sure that her mom would be able to help her in that department. A while later her mom came into her room and asked about breakfast.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready if you are, plus I'm ready for some coffee from **Luke's. **Ooh and do think we could get him to make me some chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked excitedly.

"You know what mini-me, I think with my womanly charms we could get him to do anything, I'm really that good," Lorelai told her daughter proud of herself.

"Dirty!" they yelled in unison.

"Now come on fruit of my loins, let's go get us some grub."

"Alright let me grab my jacket and we can go," and she grabbed the aforementioned jacket, and the women went out the door.

The two women walked down the street arm in arm, talking about nonsense.

"Mom what does it mean when out of nowhere my belly starts to hurt?" Rory asked out of the blue.

"Well it either means that you are really hungry and you need some good food, or that you are pregnant. And I for one really hope that it's the former," Lorelai responded without hesitation.

"Wait, did your belly hurt when you were pregnant with me?" Rory asked really interested now.

"No, it hurt when I was pregnant with your non-existent brother standing next to you," she said sarcastically.

They opened the door and headed into **Luke's Diner. **"Why can't it be a non-existent _sister _next to me?" Rory wanted to know.

"Because I already have a daughter, and I want one of each."

"Oh, so girls aren't good enough for you…Hi Luke," Rory said, and Luke came up and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Please, just tell me what you want, and don't include me in another wacky Gilmore Girl conversation," Luke said in his usual gruff manner.

"Ookay, well I want the usual, and Rory, whom you love so dearly, would love it if you made her some chocolate chip pancakes," Lorelai responded happily.

"Fine, and I will just leave the pot here rather than coming back and forth," Luke told them, and then he walked away to put in their order.

"We've trained him well," Lorelai told her daughter conspiratorially.

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is the concert, where she meets Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and of course, Logan._

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

Rory had finished all of her work for the weekend, and her mom was in her room helping her to get ready. They were looking at all of her clothes first, then they would result to Lorelai's closet.

"Here, you can where these jeans, they look really good on you, and will match anything you can come up with," Lorelai said as she held up a pair of tightish, low-rise blue jeans.

"Thanks mom, but we still need to find a shirt, I really can walk around in only a bra, no matter how much Tristin might like it," Rory reminded her mother.

"Yes, I know, let me think."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha ha very funny. Ooh wait, I know. You can wear my black tank top that say 'Rock' on it in rhinestones. And then my jean jacket with rhinestones on it will match. It's the same color as these jeans," and with that she rushed into her room to get the items.

When Lorelai returned, Rory got dressed, and they worked on her make-up and hair. The make up was a mixture of blues that brought out her eyes, along with eyeliner, and mascara. They decided to leave her hair down, but put a poof on top. When they were done, they both knew she looked beautiful.

"Okay, here is the phone, call me if you need to. And here is some money, again use it if you need to. Oh, and make sure to use some of that money to get mommy a souvenir," and she hugged her daughter tightly.

There was a knock at the door, and they both knew that Tristin had arrived. They walked to the door together and Lorelai pulled it open.

"Hello E.T. good to see you know the rule about being late," Lorelai told him.

"Hi, and I wouldn't dream of being right on time, my mother destroyed that urge in me before it ever came up.

"Well good, now have a good time you two, and E.T. if you hurt my baby you will be in big trouble," Lorelai told him seriously.

They drove off, and when they arrived at the concert, they were led to a special area where only four other people were seated. The blonde girl saw them coming and hurried over to meet them.

"Hey Tris, who've you got with you?" the girl asked coming over and hugging Tristin.

"This is Rory Gilmore, we go to school together, and I finally got her to go out with me. Rory this is Stephanie Vanderbilt, an old friend," Tristin said making the introductions.

"Wow, a girl that can resist the DuGrey charm, I just have to get to know this one," a brunet commented from behind Stephanie, "Hi, I'm Colin McRae, and this drunken idiot is my good friend…"

"Finnegan Morgan the sixth, pleased to meet you love," the guy interrupted, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "but everyone calls me Finn."

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger," The final member of the group said, he had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Stephanie pulled Rory down the isle to sit next to her, and on her other side sat Finn. He offered her a drink and she accepted, but what he brought her tasted a bit weird.

"What is this?" she asked savoring the taste.

"A Rum and Coke love, do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It's okay…"

And she sat listening to Stephanie and Finn talk to her, and drank a few of the Rum and Cokes. Not noticing that Logan hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet.

_I know not a lot of Logan yet, but I promise more in the next chapter._

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all of my reviewers!_

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

As Rory sat with Finn and Steph, as she was immediately told to call her, she started to loosen up. Maybe it was the drinks that she kept getting from Finn or that this people had immediately liked her, but she felt her inhibitions fly away. When the band started to play Rory, Steph, and Finn all jumped up and danced, and they laughed, and had a good time. Tristin came down to her and tried to get her to dance with him by his seat, but she couldn't be swayed.

"Aww, come on Mare we can have a lot more fun down there. You know you want to play with me," he told her pulling her close. He leaned and stated to kiss her neck, but she pulled away and went back over to Steph and danced with her.

"I'm having enough fun with Steph and Finn thank you very much, but you and the other guys can come play with us," Rory shouted to him and the other guys over the music.

Colin and Logan took her up on the offer and came over to hang out with them. Steph took Colin, her sometimes Beau, and Logan came over to dance with Rory.

"You're a good dancer, did you know that?" Rory asked him coyly.

"No, but thanks for letting me know. You're not half bad yourself, you're dance cute actually," he told her and then laughed at the confused look on her face.

"I think you're hallucinating Logan. I know for a fact that I'm a bad dancer, and I don't think it's possible to dance cute."

"No it's very cute, just like you," he said with a smirk.

"Well thank you, your little smirk thing is quite cute as well."

"Thanks, but I have one question for you…"

"Okay, ask away, and don't tell me you want to know what a fire is and why it burns. Because frankly right now I don't think I know the correct answer," she said and laughed at the confused look on his face.

After a few seconds of thinking on it, he figured out the reference, "Aww **The Little Mermaid **very good movie. And no that has nothing to do with my question. My question is if you and Tristin are dating or not?"

"No…why?" she wanted to know, now very confused.

"Well because he is glaring at you right now like he's your boyfriend, and kind of like you're his property," he answered, and laughed when she turned to look at him.

"Well no I'm not dating him, even though he probably love it if we were. Also he gets jealous very easily, and he can probably see how cute you are, and notices competition," then she blushed after realizing what she had just said.

He noticed the blush and thought it was really very cute. Than he leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips.

_Aaah cliffhanger, mean but funny, I hate them as well sorry._

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all my reviewers!_

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

_Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips._

Her first instinct was to push him away, but the feel of his lips on hers was so nice, that she leaned into him and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he set his on her hips. They finally pulled apart when Stephanie bumped into them.

"What do you want Steph?" Logan asked still dazed from the kiss.

"Well I'm kind of saving your life, it looks like Tristin wants to kill you," then she took Rory's hands and the danced away.

Logan looked towards Tristin and saw that Stephanie was right. If looks could kill, he would probably be incinerated right about now. He walked over to Tristin hoping to calm him down.

"Hey buddy what's going on?" he asked conversationally.

"Not much, except I think I'm going to kill you. How could you Logan? She was my girl, I've been trying forever to get her and when I finally get her to go out with me you come and steal her away," Tristin said to him desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry man, but I just couldn't resist. She's so pretty, and she's even intelligent after drinking. And when I danced with her, I just felt this connection between us, and she said that you guys weren't together," he told him apologetically.

"I know we weren't together, I know she's pretty and I know she's smart, that's a lot of the reasons that I want to get together with her. Logan, I think I've fallen for her. But, I know she'll never return my feelings. And when she started at Chilton I was such a dick…that probably made matters worse too," and with a sigh he sat down in his seat and put his head in his hands.

"Tristin, it'll be okay, I'm sure that even though Rory doesn't like you in that way, she still likes you. I mean why else would she have come to a concert with you, were she thought she would have to hang out with you the entire night?" Logan asked him trying to comfort his friend.

"I don't know, but the concert's over, so we should probably collect the others."

Meanwhile with the girls

"Rory, were you just kissing Logan or was I imagining it?" Steph asked excited.

"Umm…what would you say if I was kissing him?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd say that Colin owes me twenty bucks, and good for you honey. You and Logan look really cute together," Steph told her excitedly.

"Well then I'd have to say…**Colin you owe Steph Twenty Bucks!**…and thanks, he's nice and cute, and a really good kisser. But I doubt that he likes me like you say," Rory admitted sadly.

"Rory Honey just because you're drunk doesn't mean you can be stupid."

"Hey! I'm not Drunk!…I'm just a bit tipsy," Rory said outraged.

"Okay let yourself believe that but we know the truth. And since you are drunk…or tipsy as you say, then I'm going to call your mom and see if I can kidnap you," and with that she grabbed the phone out of Rory's pocket, and found the number labeled home.

"_Lorelai's house of pain, for Roxanne press 1, for Darla press 2, and for the Madame of the house, Lorelai, press 3," _a voice said once the phone was picked up.

"Err…hi, this is Steph a friend of Rory's is this her mom?" Steph asked unsure.

"_Yes, this is her mom. Is something wrong? Did something bad happen?" _the women asked worry in her voice.

"Oh no everything is fine, I was just wondering if I could have her spend the night at my house tonight? My name is Stephanie Vanderbilt and, I promise that she will be safe," Steph hurriedly added the last part on hoping her mom would say yes.

"_Well normally, I would want to meet you, but I'm pretty sure I remember your parents, and they were good people, also, I trust my daughter, so sure. But I would like to speak with her first," _Lorelai, Steph was sure now that was who it was, said to her.

"Okay here she is…" and she handed the phone to Rory.

"Hi mommy, what did you want?" Rory asked hyperly.

"_What I can't talk to my daughter when she isn't coming home? Well, okay I kind of just wanted to make sure you were actually alive. That way I can actually get details out of you tomorrow. But have fun, and be a good little girl I love you," _she told her and blew a kiss into the phone.

"Okay, I love you to mommy. I'm sorry that you will miss me, but I will see you tomorrow. Bye," and with that she hung up the phone and put it away.

She set the phone in her bag and sat down in her seat next to Finn. He handed her another drink and she happily took it. They sat drinking, and then Steph Colin and Logan came back over to them.

"Hey, where's Tristin?" Rory asked them confused that he wasn't with them or over in his seat.

"He took off, but he might come by Steph's place later," Colin informed her.

"Oh, how sad. Hopefully he will come…" she said absentmindedly, "But what are we going to do?" she wanted to know.

"Well we are going to hop in our beautiful limo and head to Steph's. once there we will party till we pass out," Finn told her, and grabbed her hand to lead her out to the limo.

When they reached the limo they all piled inside it and headed to Stephanie's house.

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all my reviewers!_

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

As they rode to Stephanie's house everyone started to ask about Rory's life, but soon she fell asleep with her head on Logan's lap. He sat there and unconsciously played with her hair. The other's watched in amusement and could easily see how far their friend had fallen for this mystery girl.

"Hey Steph, they're really cute together don't you think?" Colin whispered to her.

"Yeah, they are cute. He's fallen hard too, don't you think?" she responded whispering also.

"That chick is hot, how could you not like her. I like her and she's not even a redhead," Finn interjected, slightly louder, but it still didn't alert Logan.

"You're right Finn, but I don't think you have a chance. She's totally fallen for Logan, _and _I believe he feels the same way. Besides you're an even worse playboy than the rest of us, even with you're accent, I don't think you could get her to do a one night stand," Colin reminded his friend.

"That hurts Colin!" Finn said outraged, he grabbed his heart like he had been wounded, and he was just loud enough to alert Logan.

Logan looked across the limo at his friends, they all looked like they were trying to be innocent, but he knew that they were talking about him. He just ignored them, 'let them talk' he thought 'she's cute and I think I might actually like her.' That thought shocked him but he couldn't think of any reason that it wasn't true.

"Do you think that he knows we're talking about him?" Finn whispered conspiratorially.

"Probably but it seems that he doesn't care. Now we have to decide on a way to make sure they get together, and none of that no-strings crap you guys try to go for. A real relationship, which is exactly what Logan needs," Steph told them seriously.

"Alrighty Miss Matchmaker. Or should I call you Yenta? But we still have to worry about Tristin, we all know he wants her, hell, she probably knows?" Colin wanted to know.

"Well I won't take any offense at that Colin, you just might not be getting any for a little while. But I believe I have a plan for what to do about Tristin. I just need you do get Logan to be a good boy," she told them already in planning mode. And for the rest of the ride to her house they sat and planned.

Finally the limo pulled into Steph's driveway, so Logan tried to wake up Rory.

"Come on Rory wakey, wakey. We're here, you can go inside and sleep if you want, you just have to wake up," and he shook her shoulder some, "Ace! Come on wake up!"

"Mmmmn, mrumph. What, where am I?" Rory said as she woke up.

"Ace, hun, you're with us, we're at Steph's house, we came from the P.J. Harvey concert. Do you remember now?" Logan asked her softly, as he gently stroked her arm.

She responded with a nod of her head, then the others started to slide out the door past them. When Logan got out, Rory followed him, and he took her arm in his, as they walked to the house she laid her head on his shoulder almost falling asleep again.

"Rory love, you're going to have to pay attention now, because we don't want you to get lost. This is the way to Steph's room, we're going there to get you some pajamas okay?" Finn called out to her from his spot walking right in front of her and Logan.

"Fine, but can we find beds soon I'm get tired, and it's probably from all that alcohol you gave me Finn," she responded.

"Probably, but here we are, my room," Steph told her, and they all walked inside.

Steph led Rory to her closet and helped her to pick out some clothes to wear. Stephanie's closet was huge. The kind of closet mentioned in movies and books, but rarely seen in real life, unless, apparently, you were super rich. They looked through the closet and finally decided on a pair of black pants that said ACDC all over them in white and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

When they walked back into the room the guys were all laying on Stephanie's bed deciding on a movie to watch. But when Rory returned, they could see that she was still tired, so Logan got up and took her to a room.

"Whose room is this?" Rory asked sleepily as she started to crawl into the bed.

"Well technically it's a guest room, but it's pretty much my room whenever I stay here. Are you okay with sleeping in the same bed as me?" he asked trying to be considerate.

"Oh, it's fine, let's just sleep."

And Logan changed, and crawled in the bed beside her, then they both fell in a peaceful sleep. But during the night, Rory unconsciously drifted over into Logan's arms, and he held her tight as they slept.

_Awe how cute! But what will happen next? And what about Tristin?_

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm being lazy and not writing everyone's names but thanks. There is a reason that Logan has already called her Ace and it will be explained. Thank you for reading._

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls._

The next morning Logan woke up when the sun hit his face through the open blinds, but when he went to move he found a weight on him, or rather he was holding tightly to the weight. Upon closer inspection he realized who it was, a beautiful brunette that he had met the night before, by the name of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or Rory for short. He had no idea why, but he had fallen hard for this girl, it was like that cliché you hear about in books, or movies, and even on TV 'love at first sight'.

He watched her as she slept, she looked like an angel, and it made him even happier that she slept in his arms, rather than the arms of one of his friends. As he watched her sleep his breathing began to even out again, and he fell back to sleep.

L+R

The two slept peacefully in the guest bedroom and didn't even flinch as the bright flash from Steph's camera went off documenting the fall of the mighty Huntzberger. But at around noon another person entered the house, and decided to go looking for his friends. When he came upon the closed door of the guest bedroom he unsuspectingly walked right in on a scene he would be sorry to have seen.

The girl of his affections lay in a bed wrapped up in the arms of one of his friends. She looked peaceful, and as beautiful as always, and the sight made him want to cry, but he couldn't do that, to cry would be to show weakness, and he was not allowed to show weakness, no matter the situation. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room and down to the living room with everyone else.

L+R

Rory woke up and her head was throbbing, and she had no idea why, she only had fuzzy memories of the night before. Slowly she started to open her eyes, and then she felt and unfamiliar weight on her side. That made her quickly open her eyes, and shoot up in bed, which was a mistake in itself, because that only made her head pound even more.

Then a voice spoke, "Hey Ror what's wrong, are you alright?" and the night's memories returned.

She remembered going out with Tristin to the P.J. Harvey concert, then meeting his friends, hanging out with Steph and Colin, and getting drunk with Finn the annoying, yet wonderful Australian that kept hitting on her. Then there was Logan, that perfectly cute boy, that was almost a double of Tristin. She had liked him, she wasn't even going to think love, at first sight. He had been so sweet and they had danced, then kissed, then she came back to Steph's house with him and the others, and they went to sleep.

"Seriously Ace you're worrying me, are you okay?" he asked, and she had apparently given him cause to give a nickname.

"I'm fine Logan but what's with 'Ace'?" she asked really curious.

"Well you told us all about your dream to become and overseas correspondent on the ride home last night. So I think Ace fits for my cute little Ace Reporter, don't you?" he asked her as he pulled her back against him on the bed.

"Well, I guess, I just really hate nicknames, it's bad enough that Tristin goes around calling me Mary," she pouted to him.

"Ah well, I'm not stopping with my nickname, it fits too perfectly. But…" he told he pausing for suspense.

"But what?" she asked exasperatedly, she couldn't handle this suspense he was creating.

"Well, you can call me a nickname. How about Master and Commander?" he asked her seriously.

She laughed out loud at the thought, but it might actually be funny to go around calling him that, but she wouldn't do it exactly hi way.

"Okay MAC how about we get up and get me some food, I'm starving?" she asked him and decided to use her puppy dog eyes on him for extra affect.

"Sure, come on but I'm staying in my pajamas, they're really comfortable," he told her and laughed at her expression as he pulled away the warm comforters.

She winced at the loud sounds of his laughter, but got up to follow him. As they passed by the bathroom he got an idea.

"This probably would have been better earlier Ace, but how about some aspirin for that headache of yours?" he asked her sheepishly.

"That would probably be a really great idea MAC," she told him mock angrily.

He walked into the bathroom and came out with a paper cup of water and two white pills. He handed both things to he and she downed the pills quickly, then they continued on their way. When they entered the kitchen they found Colin, Steph, Finn, and Tristin sitting in the breakfast nook eating hangover food.

"Ahh, love! I'm glad you finally came down, would you like some hangover food?" Finn called out as soon as he spotted her.

"That would be wonderful Finn," and she and Logan sat down at the table and started to eat, not noticing the glares shot their way by Tristin.

L+R

_Sorry it took forever to update, but I hope you liked it._

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	9. Chapter 9

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm being lazy and not writing everyone's names but thanks, you guys rock. _

The group sat around the table each eating a different type of hangover food, trying to fill in the blanks of Rory's memory from the night before. She did have some memory, like getting to the concert, meeting everyone, and starting to drink some of Finn's alcohol. Then some other parts were hazy, the kiss was somewhat clear, and then she could just barely remember her conversation with her mom. Some parts in between had to be told to her by Steph and sometimes Finn.

She sat laughing at some of the things they told her that she did, but she believed it, because some of the stuff seemed totally accurate. Then they all asked her to tell them what her nickname for Tristin actually meant.

"Oh you mean E.T. is that it?" she asked with a smirk on her face. And everyone nodded vehemently.

"Well it's a joke that my mom and I made up, and I really want Tristin to figure it out, so if he has then you can all know," she told them and laughed at the pouty look on Finn's face.

"Hey Finn, if he can't figure it out I might tell you later," she whispered to him.

"Yay! I'm liking you even more Miss Gilmore," he told her happily.

"Yay for me, I guess. Now Tristin, what do you think your nickname means?" she asked him, talking to him as if he were a little kid.

"Hmmm….how about Extra Terrestrial?" she shook her head no laughing at his silliness. "Okay, ummm…Enchanting Tristin?" again she shook her head. "Oh wait this is probably a mean nickname seeing as you try to say you don't like me. Maybe Atrocious Tristin. Wait that doesn't start with an 'E' does it?" he asked at her disgusted face.

"You know what I give up, please Rore tell me what it means," he begged her.

"Fine, I'll be nice and tell you, but it was funny to have you guess like that. Okay it means…are you ready for this…Evil Tristin. Seriously how hard was that?" she asked, and everyone else in the room started laughing.

"That's not that funny," Tristin said a blush creeping up his cheeks, because that actually was kind of easy.

"Aww Tris is mad and he's embarrassed," Steph cooed at him.

"Shut up Stephanie, I am not embarrassed! I just turn red at random times," he told her trying to make them leave him alone.

"Sure Tristin, and how long have we known you? Definitely long enough to know that isn't true, and you know it," Colin scolded him.

"Whatever guys, I'm going to get a drink," and he got up from the table and stormed over toward where the alcohol was kept.

"You guys that was kind of mean, you shouldn't have said all that stuff to him, and especially in front of me. He's probably really embarrassed now. I'm going to go talk to him," Rory shook her head sadly at their antics, and she got up and walked the way Tristin had.

"I think she's right guys when he comes back we should apologize," Logan told the rest of the group as he watched Rory walk off. They sat in silence and waited for Rory and Tristin to return.

R+L

Rory walked and found Tristin by a cooler drinking a beer with two other empty bottles in front of him. He looked really sad sitting there all alone drinking all that beer. She walked over to him and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Tris are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"I'm fine, why don't you go back to your boyfriend, and share some horrible stories about me," he told her roughly.

"Why would I want to do that? You're my friend Tristin, why would I want to say mean stuff about you like that?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"What? I thought you hated my guts. You never want to be around me, and now you have that nickname for me…" he trailed off figuring she got the point.

"Tristin I may not really like you all that much sometimes, but I don't hate you. If you were a lot nicer to me during school and stuff, I might try to be your friend some more. You know?" and she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He came closer to her, until she could feel his body heat, and then his body touching hers. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

R+L

_Ooh how mean, a cliffhanger, what will Rory's reaction be? What will happen is the big question, but you'll have to wait and find out._

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review._


	10. Chapter 10

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm being lazy and not writing everyone's names but thanks, you guys rock. _

Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The soft kiss soon turned hard, and rough.

"Tristin stop, that hurts," she spoke against his lips.

The opening of her mouth gave him a the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, and she could smell, and taste beer on him. She tried to push him off but he had her up against the wall. His hands started to move up and down her body groping her in places that she didn't like him touching. She pushed against him, and tried hitting him to make it stop, but nothing worked.

Tears were running down he cheeks but he didn't care. This was a different person, from the Tristin, she knew, but she had no idea of what had changed him. When he lifted his lips off of hers she tried to plead with him, but for some reason he didn't listen. She couldn't make him stop.

XxxR+LxxX

"Hey mate I'm gonna go check on the little Sheila see and maybe even see if I can apologize to Tristin and get back in her good graces," Finn told Logan before getting up and leaving the room the same way Rory and Tristin had a little while before.

As he neared the cooler room where Steph kept the beer for when they came over he heard whimpering and cries of 'Tristin stop'. Finn hurried into the room and found Tristin holding Rory against the wall and pretty much molesting her. He ran over to them and pulled Tristin off.

He watched Rory slump to the floor before hitting Tristin. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" he screamed at him loud enough for the others to hear.

He picked Tristin up and started to drag him from the room, and found the others racing to find out what was happening.

"Get him the fuck out of this house, now! I don't want to see you here again, or even near her again!" he threw Tristin into Logan's and Colin's waiting arms and hurried back to Rory's side.

"Love are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? 'Cause if he did I'd have to kill him," Finn asked as he pulled her into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She clung to him and started crying into his shoulder.

When everyone else came back into the room they found Rory on Finn's lap crying softly into his shoulder. They hurried over to her and comforted her, all wanting to know what had happened, but too polite to ask.

"You can tell them Finn," she whispered to him.

"Are you sure love? They don't really need to know," he replied rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No, tell them, they want to know."

"Okay. Now guys we can't kill him, I just want you to know that before I tell you what happened. Okay?" Finn told his best friends.

"Fine Finn, I'll just go kill him now and then you can tell me why I did it," Logan responded gruffly, and was about to rise, when Colin grabbed his arm.

"Yes Finn, we will not kill him, we will just hear what happened, and then we will think about killing him. We won't actually do it, but we'll think about it," Colin told him, and they all smiled when Rory laughed a little.

"Well as you know I came back here to apologize and get back in my darling Rory's good graces. And when I arrived I heard her crying for Tristin to stop, and then I saw him…molesting her. She was crying and trying to push him off but he wouldn't take the hint, so I pulled him off and started yelling at him. Then you guys came and took him away," Finn told them, holding tightly to Rory when she flinched at parts of the retelling.

"Oh Rory honey, are you okay?" Steph cried out and, then she hugged the girl in Finn's lap.

"Hey you know what? I have a great idea…let's go shopping. Shopping can fix just about everything. What do you say Rore?" she asked the girl.

"Ummm…I don't know I only have twenty bucks with me, and I think you have a shopping spree in mind," she said shyly to Stephanie.

"Now don't worry about the money Rory. I have my own credit card form my parents, and I'm sure if you're really sweet Logan, or even Finn might give you their American Express Black card," Steph told her, and then both girls made puppy dog eyes at the guys.

"You know what, you can have my card Ace, just don't let Steph talking you into making it too tired," Logan told her softly, and kissed her on the forehead.

Then Finn pulled her up off of the floor and they all walked upstairs to Steph's room, reassuring her about what happened along the way. When they entered the room, Steph took her back into the closet, and they found clothes to wear. When they left the closet the guys were laying on the bad talking in hushed voices.

"Alright boys, we're going to get going, we'll be back in a little while," Steph told them and then hugged and kissed each one.

"Bye guys, and Finn…thank you," Rory said, and went to Finn and hugged him a little long. She hugged Colin and then went over to Logan.

"Okay Ace, now have fun and be nice to my card. I'll see you later," and he handed her his card and hugged her. Then rather than kissing his cheek Rory leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, before backing up, and leaving with Steph.

They got into the limo downstairs, and drove off to a mall in Hartford to shop, and for Steph to help Rory forget about her problems.

XxxR+LxxX

_Oh how could he will the guys kill him, and will Rory and Logan get together for real, you'll have to wait and find out._

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review_


	11. Chapter 11

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm being lazy and not writing everyone's names but thanks, you guys rock. _

After the girls left the boys sat around trying to decide what to do about the Tristin problem. He had been one of their best friends until he went to Chilton while the others went to Andover out in Boston, so it made it somewhat hard for them to stay friends. And all of the guys liked Rory a lot more than him, from about the first couple hours they knew her.

Finn was the worst, he had liked Rory from the beginning and he had started to treat her like the sister he never had. It didn't matter how long he had known her, finding Tristin doing that to her sent him over the edge. He had been ready to kill the boy at that moment, but he didn't instead he got him away, and helped out Rory, something he felt that he would always try to do.

Colin only liked Rory so much because she was so smart and really nice. Plus it helped that Steph liked her a lot. He had sat with her having a heated discussion about, who can remember, while they waited for the show to start. And throughout the entire conversation, she had never backed down. That had set her apart from all of the other girls who had graced his group's presence, not counting Stephanie of course. He wanted to keep Rory with the group, and if ridding themselves of Tristin was the way to do it? Then so be it.

Now Logan, Logan was a different story altogether. For some reason, he had fallen for this girl almost immediately. He had no idea why, it just happened. From her sweet disposition, to her natural beauty, to her intelligence, this girl was perfection. And he had decided that morning, as he held her in his arms watching her sleep, that he wasn't letting her get away very easily. And then when he found out what Tristin had done, he was ready to commit murder, but he couldn't, first he had to find a way to protect her while she was at school with this boy.

And that's what the boys were trying to do, they were trying to find a way to protect her at school, when she would normally be all alone with Tristin.

XxxL+RxxX

Steph took Rory all over the mall and into just about every shop in the three story mall there was, or so it seemed. They even went into the shops that Rory liked even though Steph didn't as much, like Spencer's and Hot Topic. They even bought silly gifts for the boys, because it made Rory happy, and helped her to not think as much about what had happened.

As they were shopping in one of the music stores, Rory found the souvenir for her mom that she had forgotten to buy the night before. She found a P.J. Harvey T-shirt, hat, and a c.d. of all the songs that was played at the concert. Hopefully her mom would think that all of this stuff had actually come from the concert too.

As they were shopping the cell phone Lorelai had given her started to ring. She looked down at the caller id and saw that it was her mom.

"Thank you for calling Mimi's house of super hot men. For John Paul press 1, for Vince press 2, and for Duke press 3," Rory said into the phone. Stephanie stood next to her covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"_Well my favorite has always been John Paul, or J.P. as I like to call him, but today I think I'll go with Vince."_ Her mother replied airily.

"Really Duke is my favorite, his name is just so…royal, I really like it. So what's up mom?" Rory asked absently.

"_Well…you didn't call me, and I was really looking forward to those details you promised me. So tell your wonderful mommy what you did that made it so you had to go home with someone else last night," _Lorelai responded, sounding both sad and serious at the same time.

"What makes you think I did something mom?" Rory asked innocently.

"_Because as impossible as it is to believe _I_ was a teenager once, so what was it?" _she asked confused as to why her daughter was avoiding answering.

"Wait, you're not still a teenager? And here I thought you were forever young," Rory responded trying to suck up.

"_Now that I can really tell that you are avoiding answering I know something bad had to of happened. So please hun tell me what it is, that way I might be able to help you," _she sounded really worried, so naturally Rory gave in.

"Fine mom, I kind of got a bit drunk last night, because my silly new exotic boy toy is a bit of an alcoholic," Rory said slowly, "Not just a bit he's the most intense alcoholic you will ever meet!" Steph shouted into the phone.

"_An exotic boy toy, and you haven't brought him home yet? And about the drinking, honey that's kind of expected when I tell you to be a regular teenager," _Lorelai told her daughter laughing.

"Wait, mom you're not mad? I thought you'd be furious," Rory admitted truthfully.

"_Well I am a little mad, that I wasn't able to introduce you to alcohol. And I want you to not be doing this regularly. But because I know you didn't drive, and you got home safely, I'm not too mad about it. But I do want you to be coming back soon, so that I can get dinner with you and feel like a loser, because I'm eating by myself. And then you can bring your exotic boy toy to meet me. Okay?" _Lorelai told her daughter proud that she had actually acted normal for once.

"Yeah mom I'll leave soon, and bring you the Australian. And you can meet the rest of my new friends too. So bye mom, I love you," Rory said.

"Alright kid, I love you too. Bye," and they hung up.

"Are you ready to go Steph?"

"Sure, as long as you are."

And the two girls gathered up all of their packages, and left the mall.

XxxL+RxxX

The boys had brainstormed and thrown out different ideas for almost an hour rejecting just about every single one. Then Finn came up with something he thought would work great.

"Hey guys, I have a wonderful idea to help out the lovely Miss Gilmore. And you can't say no until you hear me out, okay?" he wanted to know, because ever since his first idea, they hadn't let him get more than a few words out before they shot his ideas down.

"Alright fine," Logan and Colin responded defeated, after this long and no ideas forthcoming one of Finn's plans might actually work. Normally when they were bored and had nothing to do they always used Finn's plans, so why stop now?

"Well, since we want to help her at school…why don't we go to her school? Seriously it's genius, our parents wouldn't care, Chilton is just as good a school as Andover. Logan would get to be around Rory, and we would be able to keep Tristin away. Plus with the kind of influence our families have we could be transferred in a few hours!" Finn told them getting excited as he explained his plan.

"Wow Finn. Wow, that is all I have to say. You actually came up with an intelligent, and obvious plan all by yourself. Maybe that's why you can get good grades when you actually pay attention," Logan told his friend, patting him on the back.

"But wait, why don't we just get her to transfer to Andover? That way she wouldn't even have to see Dugrey?" Colin wanted to know.

"That would be a good plan but she would never go for it. She loves her weird town too much, and her mom probably wouldn't want them to have to move to Boston. And I doubt Rory would want to run away from her problems. Plus it's easier if we move, because our parents can get it done easily," Logan told Colin patronizingly.

"Fine, call your dads, and I'll call mine, and even talk to Steph's father for her. But first, Finn because it was your idea you call Steph," Colin replied.

"Fine I will."

When Finn told Steph she was all for the idea, and so the boys all called their fathers and convinced them to allow them to change schools. After talking to each other all of the men decided it was a good idea, and so had a conference call with Headmaster Charleston, and thus convinced him to allow their children to transfer for the next day. And so all of Rory's new friends were going to go to her school with her the next day.

XxxL+RxxX

_Won't that be fun? And what will Lorelai think of Rory's new friends when she meets them?_

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review_


	12. Chapter 12

_I Don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm being lazy and not writing everyone's names but thanks, you guys rock. Oh and a few people have commented on this, so just to let everyone now, I have problems with making the characters like they are on the show, so the characters are definitely different. And I like fast plots, so the plot is kind of fast also._

­­-----------------------------------------line-----------------------------------------

When the girls got back to Stephanie's house the boys had just been told by Steph's father that they would be going to Chilton the next day, so they were in a very good mood. They even took all of the bags from the girls shopping up to Steph's room without being begged to.

"Aww thanks guys I feel beat, shopping with Steph killed me some what," Rory told them as they grabbed the bags out of her hands, and the others that were still in the car and followed her up the stairs.

"No problem Ace, we've been shopping with her and almost died, and it wasn't our first time," Logan told her and laughed, but then he had to hurry away from Steph when she tried to hit him.

"I am not that bad. And besides Rory we got you some really cute clothes. And those presents we bought for the boys. I don't know if they're worth it anymore."

"No! Please I am I a good boy. Give the cute Aussie his presents please," Finn begged of the girls, trying to give out the same puppy dog eyes Rory always used.

"Don't worry Finn, you'll still get your presents, Steph is just trying to be mean because I wouldn't let her go into 'one last shop' before we left. So bring me those four bags, and you can all have your presents," Rory told him, and pointed out which bags she wanted. Finn brought them over to her happily waiting for his gift.

"Okay, Logan…hehehehehe….I got these for you because…well I thought they would be cute," and she tossed him a bag from Hot Topic.

He pulled out a black muscle shirt with the words Master and Commander on it. Then also in the bag was a pair of boxers that said please on them, and then would glow in the dark to say thank you.

"Thanks Ace, but where did you find this T-shirt? It's really cool, and I feel intrigued to see that you got me boxers." and he leaned over to her and kissed her softly.

When they pulled apart she laughed a little before responding. "Well I bought the black shirt from Hot Topic, and then had this guy put the words on it. And Steph and I found boxers for all three of you. Here Colin these are for you," and she handed him a plain black bag, and a bag from Borders.

He opened the Borders bag and found a book he had been talking about with Rory the night before. Then in the other bag was his own pair of boxers, they had red flaming dice on them and said red hot roller. He laughed at the boxers and then hugged her and thanked her for both.

"Now here this bag is for you Finn, I was pretty sure that you would like anything from this store, because everything in it made me think of you, or at least what I know of you from what Steph has told me," and she handed him the bag from Spencer's Gifts.

Inside the bag was a shirt and of course a pair of boxers, and the shirt was the funniest he had ever seen. On it he read, **What not to say to a Cop: **and it listed a bunch of things that he had probably actually said to a cop before.

"Nice love, I'm pretty sure I've told the cops I've met in my travels most of these things," he told her laughing.

"The weird thing is, when I bought that shirt I expected a comment like that, either from you or someone else. And I was also hoping you would say that, it makes the shirt funnier."

Then Finn looked at the boxers and squealed like a little girl. He then jumped up and hugged Rory to death. Everyone tried to see what was on the boxers.

"Oh Rory now I feel extra-loved, I have never been able to find these, I can't believe you did."

"What is on the boxers Finn?" Colin asked exasperated.

"Well they have one the greatest alcohol I can think of on them…"

"Of course it's alcohol," Colin muttered.

"They are Captain Morgan's! Any alcohol affiliated with my name is great," Finn responded happily.

"Wow affiliated, a big word for you Finn," Logan told him mockingly.

"Oh shut it Logan, besides I believe it's time to eat," Finn said looking to Rory and Steph for affirmation.

"Actually, it's time to leave. We have to meet my mom at Luke's for dinner. So I just need to get all of my stuff together, and then we can leave."

"Wait do we need to change or anything?" Colin asked worried.

"No, everyone looks fine. But would you like to help me get all of my bags into the car?" Rory asked and gave the guys her puppy dog eyes.

They guys all said they would, and so they helped gather up her bags, and everyone went downstairs, and out to the cars. They decided to use Finn's SUV rather than a limo, because Rory didn't want to get too much attention. And so when they were all loaded up, she gave the directions to Stars Hollow and they were on their way.

XxxL+RxxX

A big black SUV pulled into Stars Hollow causing everyone to wonder what was going on. As they watched it park next to **Luke's Diner**, and Rory walk out with a group of people no one in town had ever seen,their curiosity was peaked. Especially that of the town's two biggest gossips, Miss Patty and Babette. They followed the group into the diner in order to learn more about them.

XxxL+RxxX

As soon as the door opened Lorelai yelled out, "Mini-me! Where have you been!"

"Big-me! I've missed you so much," Rory replied.

The rest of the group watched the mother-daughter reunion quite amused.

"Oh, and now introduce me to all of your new friends."

"Well this the blonde girl is Stephanie Vanderbilt, the brunette with a stick-up-his ass is Colin McRae, and the boy with the tousled blonde hair is Logan Huntzberger," Rory said pointing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you all. But Rory who is the tall tanned man?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I didn't introduce you, because I was trying to protect you…" Rory started but was interrupted.

"Finnegan Morgan the sixth, at your service beautiful," Finn said and kissed her hand.

"Ooh sexy and exotic, Mommy likes. As long as he remembers to call me Lorelai, and not act like I'm old, like most of your friends do."

"Well Lorelai, I would love to." Finn replied.

"Hey mom can we get some food now? I'm starving," Rory asked.

"Of course darling, let's take a seat."

XxxL+RxxX

_What will happen at dinner, and what will Rory think when she finds her new friends at school?_

_Love it? Hate it? Please push the pretty button and review_


End file.
